User blog:RobTheBobert/First Quarterly Tournament of Warmagic
Welcome to our first quarterly tournament! We’ve contained most information in collapsibles, to prevent wall-of-text syndrome, and are currently in Round 1, which will last until Friday, January 3rd, EST. Basics FAQ What is this? This is a contest, based on how well you can fight in Prodigy. It’s time to bring out your best gear, your strongest pets, and set your grade to 1st for the easy problems! Who is running this? The Prodigy Math Game Wiki Staff. Who can enter? Anybody who owns an account above level 80, so to level the playing field. You must also possess an unblocked account on this wiki. If you’d like to enter, please comment below or through our official discussion! What info is needed for entry? We will need level of wizard, level of the pets you intend to use, and the stats of your gear. The wizard name is also needed, though buddy is optional. NOTE: If you do not enter the fight with that exact combination, we will disqualify you. How is this organized? This is brackets style: you get paired up, you fight them, the winner moves on to the next round. You’ll have to either record the match, or both of you must reach an agreement on who won. If you can’t agree, we’ll(the staff) compare the stats of gear, and determine who would be the logical victor. Please state your name if you can record a battle, that we can match up people who can with people who can’t. Any extra contestants in round with odd numbers of players may be chosen to proceed to the next round through earning and proving ownership of the most Arena points in any one season. What are the rewards? Well, bragging rights for starters. The first place winner, however, will receive a three-month membership! Alright, our first tournament’s official location and world(to meet up for fighting or Tournament hangout) are: Pallet Pass in the King’s Bounty. Contestants #Earthtail/Bryce Legendore 100: Black Fang, Black Fang Coat, Power Orb, Duelist Boots, Powerful Plant Relic, Vinequeen 99, Aracute 100 #Midnight Frosthunter/Frostbringer Connor 100: Mira's Hood, Mira's Robes, Mira’s Staff, Duelist Boots, Powerful Water Relic, Arachex 90, Gearsite 86 #Militopia Guy/Robo-Alex 99: Mira’s Hood, Mira’s Robes, Mira’s Staff, Duelist Boots, Powerful Fire Relic, Serrazag 93, Cogmite 87 #Sylveonlikesit/Chef Jax 87: Black Fang, Black Fang Coat, Power Orb, Sea Sword Boots, Powerful Storm Relic, Tribeak 72, Cloud Nibbler 70 #1234HI5678/Hunter of the Sea 100: Mira’s Hood, Mira’s Robes, Sun Orb Staff, Duelist Boots, Scally 100, Tarragon 99, Blurbfirst round elimination #FoxxShadowChan/Kathryn Stormchaser 89: Black Fang, Black Fang Coat, Draconyx, Duelist Boots, Powerful Fire Relic, Storm Neek 73, Flameger 62, Drone #Gacha W1Z4RD/Leilani of the Sea 100: Ice Dragon Tooth Crown, Mira’s Robes, Draconyx, Duelist Boots, Powerful Fire Relic, Hotpot 98, Embershed 90 first round elimination #Xeranaslol/Amber Moondreamer 90: Draconyx Helm, Draconyx Gear, Draconyx, Duelist Boots, Powerful Water Relic, Luminex 77, Keeper 79, Snake #SkippLighht/Hunter Of The Forest(Dayblade) 87: Hunter Hat, Phantom Cloak, Duelist Boots, Titan Power Katana, Powerful Ice Relic, Hob(Robmath) 91, Arcticlaw(Obebro) 91, Cloud Sheep #Ineedpokemoninmylife/Fishy Jayden 81: Draconyx Helm, Archivist Outfit, Draconyx, Duelist Boots, Powerful Fire Relic, Dragic 63, Aslet 62 #Bush of Thunder/King Snapdragon 100: Draconyx Helm, Draconyx Gear, Draconyx, Duelist Boots, Powerful Fire Relic, Forest Creator 100, Embershed 97, Hot Shot Monsta #Amc-1231/King of the Forest 100: Mira’s Hood, Black Fang Coat, Draconyx, Duelist Boots, Flame Creator 100, Aracute 100 Round 1 Pairings NEW- Wildcard Events Remember, we will be hosting special events during the week, which will improve your chances of being selected as a wild card, meaning you can move on to the next round for free(we will no longer use Arena Points). Keep your eyes out for those. So now, without further ado, let the games begin! Category:Blog posts Category:Contests